tos_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Consternation Island
Overview Survivor Consternation Island was the third successfully- run game of Forum Survivor on the Town of Salem Forums, and the 6th run overall. The concept of this game was that numerous twists would be thrown at the competitors so that they'd be in a state of "Consternation," with the knowledge that victory would be very much dependent on how they handled the twists. The game started with 17 players, 2 of which (Stan and Poly) replaced out. Due to the effect that the replacements had on the game, rules were added in future games that limited how late someone could replace in or barred replacements from happening at all. The season was won by Cyphron, who defeated Evan in a 5-4 vote. This game featured Hidden Immunity Idols that could be found by searching through a string of posts edited with hidden messages, as well as a new item called the Consternation Totem, which granted an unknown power to the holder in episode 13. Players *indicates slot was replaced **indicated that slot was not included as a juror due to quitting the game ***indicated that the player was exiled before the initial tribe division, and therefore was not an original member of that tribe. ****Indicates player was swapped onto another tribe just before the merge. Synopsis The game started out with 17 players, who were immediately forced to vote someone out of the game in a public vote, with only the knowledge that it could come back to haunt them. By a vote of 11-2-2-1-1, Andilin was voted out, but it was revealed that he would be sent to Exile Island for the duration of the first challenge and elimination, thus making him safe until he joined the losing tribe at the following challenge. The remaining contestants were divided into 2 tribes, with Chubby, Evan, N, Vivi, Stan, Timur, Cyhron, and Qwerty making up the Orange tribe (later named Autismo), and Qman, Poly, Hidden, Google, Annika, Multi, Lemon, and Nathan making up the Purple tribe (later named The Eggplants). After losing the first challenge, the eggplants went to tribal council, where Google quickly formed an alliance to start picking weaker players off, and Multi became their first target. After losing yet another challenge, Andilin rejoined the game on the Eggplants tribe, but not before receiving the Consternation Totem (which granted him an unknown power that could be handed down to another player if he was eliminated) on Exile Island. A twist in the challenge sent Poly to Exile, who would have otherwise been voted out by Google's alliance. Since their main target was unable to be voted, the majority cast their votes onto Nate. Episode 3 started with a challenge where both tribes had to answer questions with a name on their tribe that best fit the question, after which a tribe swap occurred, separating the 15 players onto three new tribes: Poly, Cyphron, Qman, N, and Hidden became members of Autismo; Vivi, Chubby, Lemon, Google, and Stan becoming members of The Eggplants; and Timur, Evan, Qwerty, Andilin, and Annika becoming members of the new Green Tribe (later named Pepe's Squad). After losing the challenge, Andilin was banished to Exile, leaving the trio of former Autismo members only one target: Annika. Over on Eggplants, Vivi and Chubby felt confident in their numbers and threw the challenge to get Lemon out, but a twist sent Chubby to Exile, and Stan decided to flip on his former tribe mates because of his distaste for the obvious throw. Thinking she wanted to avoid a tie, Vivi played an idol and cast a vote onto Lemon, not knowing that all 3 of the other players on her tribe voted for her, thus making her vote on Lemon the only one that counted. After losing once again, Chubby and Vivi were prepared to go to rocks against Stan and Google. Google decided to vote for Chubby so that Vivi would be the one picking a rock so that she would be eliminated, but their plan backfired when Chubby and Vivi had a miscommunication and split their votes, causing Chubby to be voted out. After this, the Eggplants tribe was dissolved and Google and Stan were sent to Pepe's Squad, with Vivi being sent to Autismo. In the next challenge, it was revealed that both tribes would come together and vote out one person. Hidden won a special Idol that could only be used at the following Tribal Council on someone other than himself, and used it to bluff with the other tribe. However, Pepe's Squad (who's sole focus was to eliminate Vivi or one of her allies) called the bluff and threw their votes onto the safe vote: Qman, and Timur used a double vote advantage to ensure they would have the numbers to pull it off. During this challenge, Poly was force- replaced with Kirize due to inactivity. In the following challenge, Autismo lost again, and most of the tribe wanted to eliminate Hidden since he had caused too many waves. Vivi didn't want to lose her closest ally, but had no choice and was backed into a corner. She decided to tell him so he wouldn't be blindsided, but this caused a huge outburst from Hidden, but it did nothing to prevent his elimination. With only 10 players left in the game, the 2 tribes merged into one: Pepismo. For the first challenge, the 7 eliminated contestants competed against the merged tribe in a Survivor Quiz for a chance for one Outcast to take the spot of one Finalist. After a tie, Andilin took on Nate in a lightning round, which Andilin won, sealing the Outcast's fate and preventing their return. However, they were allowed to vote one person onto the jury, and chose Qman. At the first Individual Immunity Challenge, Timur and Evan won Immunity. Realizing she was in the minority, Vivi extended an olive branch to Google, who refused to even consider the notion. The Pepe's alliance decided to target N instead of Vivi, fearing she might have an idol, but N surprised everyone by playing an idol and cancelling out 5 votes, sending Google out of the game with 4. After this elimination, Stan left the game and was replaced by sh99er. N decided to use this to his advantage and convinced sh99er than his slot had been a double agent, when in reality it was Cyphron who was playing both sides. As a result, the numbers began to swing in N's favor and a Timur vote was imminent. However, Andilin found out that Timur was being voted and reported the information back to Timur, who played an Idol and cancelled out 5 votes against him, and N, who was targeted because Vivi had wo Immunity, was voted out instead with 3 votes against him. In the next challenge, Cyphron won Immunity, leaving Vivi vulnerable and lacking allies after N's elimination. Despite this, she decided not to play her idol. Anticipating that she would play an idol, the Pepe's Squad alliance threw votes onto Kirize, but Kirize's self vote caused a tie. Although it seemed Vivi's elimination was inevitable, Kirize announced he wished to quit, and mdb decided to allow his quit to cancel the elimination, despite drawing up some controversy among the other players. Due to quitting, Kirize was not put on the jury, and his place was taken by Annika. After winning Immunity, Vivi was once again invulnerable. With the Consternation Totem's powers about to rear their head, Evan decided it was time to make a move, and convinced everyone to vote out Qwerty, but leaving Cyphron out of the loop. Immediately after, it was revealed the Andilin had the Consternation Totem and was automatically awarded Immunity for a second vote, leaving Vivi vulnerable. Despite this, Evan decided to temporarily work with her, Sh99er, and Andilin, and Cyphron to blindside Timur, who was eliminated shortly after having a hand in his own ally's elimination. With only 5 players left in the game, Evan won the meme competition, and Vivi played her idol, as it was the last opportunity to do so. However, she did not need it, and only cancelled out Evan's vote. A twist caused Sh99er to have an additional penalty vote cast against him, which Vivi took advantage of and used Cyphron and Andilin to get him out. The final 4 battled out in a series of repeat challenges, which Vivi won, keeping her safe yet again. After a juror leaked that the jury would vote Andilin to win if he made it to the end, the other 3 finalists swiftly voted him out. In the final Immunity challenge, Evan won Immunity and single handedly voted Vivi out, leaving Cyphron and Evan as the final two. Despite being a more aggressive player, many of the jurors disliked Evan's gameplay, as many of them felt they were voted out because of him. Although the jury was very torn, Cyphron managed to defeat Evan by just one vote, receiving votes to win from Vivi, Sh99er, Andilin, N, and Google; Evan received votes from Timur, Qwerty, Qman, and Azure. Controversy -Although only 2 players replaced out, their replacements very much changed the course of the game, and a much different outcome was likely had they not replaced out or simply been modkilled. N convincing Sh99er that Stan was a double agent, while a brilliant move, caused mdb to add rules to future games that prevented players from replacing in after a certain amount of eliminations. -In the final 3 challenge, Evan was originally announced to be the winner, but due to a lack of security in the challenge, someone posed as Vivi in the Google form and submitted an answer under her name, despite her not doing the challenge yet. Because of this, the challenge had to be redone. Although Evan won again anyways, it is possible that Vivi could have won the original version of the challenge if not for the mishap. -In the final 8 when the vote was tied between Vivi and Kirize, Kirize offered to leave the game despite Vivi being the clear target. This stirred up some unsavory opinions from those who wanted Vivi out of the game, but ultimately they accepted the result. -In the final 4, the likely target would have been Evan, but a juror posted in the main chat that if Andilin got to the final 2, the jury would vote for him to win simply because no one wanted to get rid of him. Because of this, Andilin suddenly became a target and was voted out unanimously. As a result, rules would be put in place for later games that prevent jurors from leaking information from the Jury chat. Trivia -This was the 3rd game to be run through to completion on the forums, and the 6th to be run overall. This was also the first game to be run through to the end in nearly 7 months. -This was the first game to reach the jury phase without being canned since Vucub's Surivor: Salem -Since the completion of this game, there have been 7 more games run, none of which were canned. An 8th is currently in progress. -This game featured 3 idols, one per tribe, that were each hidden on mdb's posts across various topics on the forums. When getting a clue, players would have to decipher a code to lead them to the next post. Although unique, because the idols each used a similar pattern on each tribe, it was easy to find another idol after discovering how to find one. Because of this, a 4th merge idol was added using completely different methods of tracking it down. Because of the ease of finding them with a single clue, this method of hiding idols has not been used again. -This game had 5 idols total, each of which were played. Out of these 5, 3 of them were played successfully, and 2 were wasted. This is the lowest amount of idols to ever be in an mdb game. - This game featured the least amount of contestants in any of mdb's Survivor games, and was the first to start with an odd number of players. -Although the game was initially developed with 17 players in mind, mdb later switched it to 19 when posting the thread and decided to cancel the Outcasts twist to accommodate the extra 2 players. This was also done to give the players a little more time on their original tribes before splitting them into three. However, due to slowness of signups, mdb lowered it back down to 17 and continued with his original plan. - This game featured an unintentional pagonging of the Eggplants tribe. Out of the 9 original members of The Eggplants (counting Andilin), only 3 of them made it to the merge: Andilin, Kirize (Poly), and Google. This was not caused by Autismo systematically eliminating everyone on Eggplants tribe; it was merely a coincidence and it was just how the game played out. Ironically, Andilin- who was not technically on Eggplants to begin with- outlasted everyone on his original tribe. - Chubby is the only person from the original Autismo tribe who did not make the merge. -In this game, the Purple Tribe was the unluckiest and lost the most members, as well as being the tribe to visit tribal council the most. This was the opposite of the TV show, where the Purple tribe typically thrives and the Orange tribe is usually obliterated. -Stan (CmitC, later replaced by Sh99er) and Andilin were the only players to be a member of all three tribes at one point in the game. Stan started on Autismo, was swapped to Eggplants in episode 3, and ended up on Pepe's Squad after the Eggplants dissolved. Andilin started on Eggplants and was swapped to Pepe's Squad, but was switched to Autismo just before the merge. Conversely, N was the only player to be on the same tribe throughout the entire premerge.